heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool Vol 2 1000
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Maltese Bunny | Writer2_1 = David Lapham | Penciler2_1 = David Lapham | Inker2_1 = David Lapham | Colourist2_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer2_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor2_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor2_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Appetite for Destruction | Writer3_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler3_1 = Jerome Opeña | Inker3_1 = Jerome Opeña | Colourist3_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer3_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor3_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor3_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Silentest Night | Writer4_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler4_1 = Denys Cowan | Inker4_1 = Sandu Florea | Colourist4_1 = Dan Brown | Letterer4_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor4_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor4_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = A Week in the Life of Deadpool | Writer5_1 = Peter Bagge | Penciler5_1 = Peter Bagge | Inker5_1 = Peter Bagge | Colourist5_1 = Peter Bagge | Letterer5_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor5_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor5_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Today I Am Da Man! | Writer6_1 = Howard Chaykin | Penciler6_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker6_1 = Howard Chaykin | Colourist6_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer6_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor6_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor6_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = No Longer In A Relationship | Writer7_1 = Tim Hamilton | Penciler7_1 = Tim Hamilton | Inker7_1 = Tim Hamilton | Colourist7_1 = Tim Hamilton | Letterer7_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor7_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor7_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Canada, Man! | Writer8_1 = Rob Williams | Penciler8_1 = Philip Bond | Inker8_1 = Philip Bond | Colourist8_1 = Tomislav Tikulin | Letterer8_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor8_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor8_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Mouth of the Border | Writer9_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler9_1 = Matteo Scalera | Inker9_1 = Matteo Scalera | Colourist9_1 = Matt Wilson | Letterer9_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor9_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor9_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Too Many Deadpools | Writer10_1 = Michael Kupperman | Penciler10_1 = Michael Kupperman | Inker10_1 = Michael Kupperman | Colourist10_1 = Michael Kupperman | Letterer10_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor10_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor10_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = A Nightmare on Elm Tree | Writer11_1 = Dean Haspiel | Penciler11_1 = Dean Haspiel | Inker11_1 = Dean Haspiel | Colourist11_1 = Joe Infunari | Letterer11_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor11_1 = Sebastian Girner | Editor11_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *Any stories that do not contradict any previously or concurrently existing canon of Earth-616 may be assumed to take place there. *Despite specifically referencing Earth-616 in "Silentest Night", the events that occur can safely exclude this story from taking place there. *Silentest Night is a parody of DC Comics' "Blackest Night" storyline. *"A Week in the Life of Deadpool" is erroneously listed as "A Day in the Life" on the index page. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16068 }}